The Project seeks to enrich current levels of knowledge and experience with adjudicated incompetent elderly through utilization of the newly-implemented JFCS Guardianship program. Phase I will provide a comprehensive analysis of the adjudicated incompetent population of Dade County, Florida (Year 1). The Project will first provide a comprehensive analysis of the adjudicated incompetent population of Dade County through review of Court records; administration of the PAMIE scale to a selected sample; and interviews and surveys of institutions serving said population. Phase II (years 2-6) may seek to demonstrate alternatives to institutional care of this suigeneris, impaired population. Through the empirical development of a small group hostel in which activities and responsibilities are shared among the subjects, the Project shall attempt to demonstrate a form of care resulting in increased level of functioning with decreased cost to the community. The Project hopes to assist some of these wards toward restitution of their civil rights through rehabilitation inherent in the small group home process. Finally, the Project will be able to comment on the viability of the psychiatric diagnosis process in the adjudication procedure.